lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarabi/Main article
Sarabi is the leader of the hunting party through Mufasa and Scar's reign, and queen alongside Mufasa until Scar's tyrannical takeover as well as Simba's mother. Appearance Sarabi is a heavily built, dark beige lioness who stands nose height to Scar who in turn stands face to face to Mufasa, which makes her one of the larger queens to rule. Her nose is brown and her chin is prominent, but the rest of her features are graceful and feminine, especially her eyes and ears, which are rimmed with brown, something she and her sister share and also something she passes to her son, Simba. Her eyes are Persimmon. Personality She is shown to be cool, calm, and collective in most situations, and is also shown as a proud and loving mother. Her personality is firm, and she refuses to bend to anyone, not even Scar. She is outspoken apparently when she tells Scar he isn't half the king Mufasa was and understandably vengeful as she is the first to lunge forwards upon hearing Mufasa was murdered by Scar. Information The Lion King Sarabi is first seen near the den on Pride Rock pleased to have Simba as she holds him in her paws and licks him. She is later seen sleeping beside Mufasa as Simba goes to wake him up. Along with Mufasa, she wakes up, and watches her mate and her son go The Summit. That same day, when Simba goes to get Nala, she allows the two to go the "waterhole", but, knowing her cub's mischevious nature, with the supervision of Zazu. After the stampede, Sarabi is devastated after Mufasa's death, and is seen being comforted by Zazu when the news is broken.Years later, she tells her brother-in-law, Scar, the new king, that there's no prey left, and that they have to leave Pride Rock in order to survive, in which Scar replies, "We aren't going anywhere". Sarabi points out he is sentencing them to death and Scar replies "Then So be it", telling that he is the king and can do whatever he wants. Sarabi angrily replies "If you were half the king Mufasa was you'd--", but she is cut short by Scar when he strikes her with his paw, causing the lioness to fall onto her side. Seeing this, Simba (who was watching closely from a high-up rock) jumps down to defend his mother. She originally mistakes him for Mufasa, but soon realizes it's her apparently-dead son. When the lions begin rising up against Scar and the hyenas, two lionesses are shown helping Sarabi up. When Scar pressures Simba into admitting it is his fault his father is dead, Sarabi says in a quiet voice "It's not true, tell me it's not true". After Scar admits that he killed Mufasa, Sarabi joins in the fight against him and the hyenas. After Scar and the hyenas are ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Sarabi doesn't officially appear in ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride although an official Disney website states otherwise. If she was there, the lioness was never properly had a cameo or was specified. ''The Lion King 1½ Sarabi is briefly shown in her original place at Simba's presentation alongside Mufasa in ''The Lion King 1½. She is not animated here and has no speaking parts, seems to have assumed the position of Nala from one of the TLK story adaptations, and she does not appear anywhere else in the film. "How True, Zazu?" "]] Sarabi appears in The Lion King: Six New Adventures. She and Mufasa are spending quality time together in the waterhole, without the bothersome company of Zazu, Mufasa having something important to say to his queen. When the hornbill leaves, a water cobra slides in and creeps up on them. Zazu returns just in time to alert them. While Mufasa was annoyed, Sarabi thanks Zazu. ''Friends in Need A young Sarabi is trapped in a hole (that seems to be part of The Gorge) and found by Zazu. She is later rescued by Mufasa after Zazu reports her condition, and leads the prince to his future Queen. Sarabi gives Zazu a thanking nuzzle on his bill for saving her life. She and Mufasa walk side by side, while Zazu flies overhead. Family Tree Trivia Sarabi doesn't officially appear in ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, but: :Another Disney website states she was banished alongside Scar's followers :She could possibly be the lioness who tells Kiara, "My, how you've grown!", though it is more widely believed that lioness was Sarafina. Gallery Sarabisimba.png|Sarabi in "Circle of Life" Sarabi-Mufasa.png|Sarabi and Mufasa SimbaSarabi.jpg|Simba and Sarabi Sarabi.jpg 16796.jpg Sarabimourns.png|Sarabi after hearing news that her mate and son are dead Sarabi.png 3.png|Sarabi telling Scar that the Pridelands are barren 4.png|Sarabi condemns Scar 1.png|Shocked Sarabi and Nala NotTrueSarabi.jpg|Sarabi discovers that Simba is behind Mufasa's death SS.png|Sarabi alongside Mufasa in The Lion King 1½ References : Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Lionesses Category:Protagonists Category:Animals